Jealous Rat
by raynoremmas
Summary: Nezumi is jealous and Shion is an instigator. Nothing new. NSFW. Nezushi.


Nezumi could barely focus on his biology homework. Shion was trying to explain carbon emission, but all he could do was stare at the clock. He was trying his hardest to be interested, irritably brushing his hair behind his ear. As soon as he saw his laptop's clock hit 5 PM, he shut it and began stretching his arms and slid off of Shion's bed.

"You're leaving already?" the light haired boy asked, looking up at Nezumi from his bed.  
Nezumi didn't make eye contact, "Unfortunately I'm not as gifted as you when it comes to science, your highness," he began to put his laptop and supplies into his bag. "I'll finish it tomorrow; I have somewhere to be." He lied, zipping up his bag before tugging at the hair tie on his wrist. Shion got up and began tidying the small mess they made.

"Oh, where are you off to so late?" Shion was getting tired of the other boy's excuses. They usually hung out every other day to help each other with homework or play old video games on Shion's shitty dorm TV. Lately, Nezumi had been "busy." Club activities, hanging out with friends- he was getting tired of his vague answers. He was never busy until recently and midterms weren't even close yet. He started walking towards Nezumi, who was brushing his hair back, getting ready to put it up.  
"Mm," he mumbled, taking his hair tie out of his mouth, "I told a friend I'd hang out with them around five or so."

"What friend?" Nezumi cursed his persistence.  
Shion inched closer to him, forcing Nezumi to look into his eyes. The taller boy looked away, blushing slightly at his unwavering closeness. "Does it matter? I don't think you know them anyways," he tried his best to keep his cool under the pressure of Shion being four inches from his face.

"Nezumi," he said. The other boy froze at his command. There was a tone in his voice he couldn't ignore. "Is that the truth?"  
The dark haired boy clenched his jaw defiantly, "Why wouldn't it be?" he spoke calmly, but cursed himself internally. Shion was no idiot, he caught onto things fast. Nezumi hated that about him. The was a small pause that lasted only a few seconds, but felt like eternity. Nezumi swallowed softly, hoping his boyfriend would just leave it at this and let him leave. He knew that chance was slim, though. Shion was an instigator, and he hated that about him too.

After pausing, Shion sighed, refusing to move away from him. "Alright," he gave an exasperated tone. Before Nezumi could even get farther than opening his mouth to ask Shion to move, the smaller boy quickly put his leg in between Nezumi's and his hand pinned his wrist to the cold wall at his side. Shion used his free hand to place flat against the wall, next to Nezumi's face. He leaned in close, brushing Nezumi's ear with his lips, "Why are you lying to me, Nezumi?"  
Nezumi's cheeks flushed and he shivered at his boyfriend's assertive tone. "Why would I lie?" he tried to sound as resistant as he could, but Shion didn't miss the slight waver in his voice.

Nezumi tried to shift his body, but the smaller boy's grip became tighter. "I don't know, that's why I'm asking. I'm tired of this game, Nezumi. Please tell me the truth," he nibbled his ear gently, making his boyfriend bite his lip.  
He knew he wouldn't be able to keep it from him any longer, but remained noncompliant. "I'm telling th-"  
He cut him off, "You're not," He leaned down to bite the other boy's neck, slightly rougher than before. Nezumi struggled slightly under Shion's grip, barely holding back a sigh. His grip became tighter and Nezumi's head started to spin. His teasing was driving him insane. "If you knew how to stop being rebellious, you wouldn't be in this situation." Shion spoke so confidently, making the other boy's heart beat faster. Nezumi's breathing became heavier and he was unable to suppress a small moan when Shion traced his tongue along his neck. He could feel his smirk against his neck, annoyed at his inability to remain cool any longer. He knew he wouldn't be able to challenge him anymore after this, his face was too hot to argue.  
"You know you're in trouble, right?" he moved his spare hand away from the wall to slip under Nezumi's shirt. His delicate fingers edged his every curve, painfully gentle, "You shouldn't be enjoying this," he teased the taller.

"I'm not," Nezumi struggled to stop himself from panting, biting his lip harder.  
"You most definitely are," Shion taunted, "Don't you think you should be punished?"

If the room weren't silent besides the small hum of the heater, Shion would have missed the almost inaudible whine his boyfriend let out. Even though Shion was in control of the situation, it was almost as if the tables turned when Nezumi made this noise. Shion wanted him, needed him, depended on him. He quickly threw Nezumi back to the bed, landing on top of him and receiving a small grunt from the boy underneath. He pressed his lips against Nezumi's roughly, desperately. He licked his bottom lip, asking for more and Nezumi hesitantly obliged.

Nezumi could hardly think straight, his body complying on its own. He wanted this so bad. He could hardly contain his lust after a week of not receiving so much as a kiss from his boyfriend. He could tell Shion couldn't either with how rushed and sloppy his kissing was. If he could think properly, he would taunt him for being so impatient, but the thought of even speaking was beyond him as soon as the other bit his lower lip forcefully. He let out another small moan and Shion didn't hesitate in unbuttoning his pants and slipping them off. He quickly took off his own before getting back on top of Nezumi to grind their hips together. Nezumi groaned beneath him, wrapping his arms around him and digging his nails into his back.  
Shion sighed in pleasure. He loved feeling the sting of his boyfriend's nails in his back, reminding him of how desperate Nezumi was. He licked his lips and began slowing down his pace to speak softly into Nezumi's ear, "Do you want this?"  
Nezumi hated when he asked him stupid questions. He didn't like admitting that he wanted him, but he didn't want to say no either. "What do you think?" he retorted.  
"I think you do," Shion lapped up his desperation eagerly before teasing him again. "But do you deserve it?"  
Nezumi huffed, and Shion took extreme pleasure in his irritation. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" he ridiculed him, "You're running late- it's past five," he tormented him more.  
Nezumi's patience wore thin, "I don't care," he paused, working up the courage to indulge in his want, "Just fuck me already, you idiot," he rushed out the sentence, but Shion heard it clearly, smirking as Nezumi smashed his lips into his.

He tried to get off of the other boy, not missing another small, yet louder than before whine from beneath him, "I'll be right back, be patient," he nipped his jaw lightly.

He came back as fast as he could, bringing lube and a condom. He pulled the rest of Nezumi's clothes off unhesitantly and stared down at his body, taking in his beautiful curves and skin. Shion bit his lip. Nezumi removed his arm from over his eyes, "Stop staring at me and get on with it, you've seen me before," he blushed under his arm.  
Shion smiled, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend's chest, "I know, but I missed you," he chirped, making Nezumi blush harder and grumble beneath him. Shion covered his fingers before pressing them against Nezumi, who tried his best to steady his breath. After teasing him for a few seconds, he inserted his finger gently, pressing into him firmly. Nezumi gave a small gasp and panted softly. "Are you okay?" he asked, gaining Nezumi's nod of approval before moving again. "You're tightening against me pretty hard, you must really want this, hm?"  
Nezumi growled at his antagonizing tone, refusing to answer him. "Hurry up," he almost whimpered.

"Why are you in such a rush? It'll hurt if I don't do this first," he inserted another finger, savoring Nezumi's little moans that became louder. Nezumi could hardly wait any longer. He felt as if his thoughts were all meshed together, and his skin was being consumed by the heat in his stomach. He was surprised Shion could even keep his composure. Shion was fighting his every instinct to just force himself into his boyfriend with no hesitation, the only thing keeping him sane was Nezumi's reactions to his provocation.

Nezumi removed his arm from over his face, looking up at Shion with watery eyes and digging his nails into Shion's free hand, "Shion," he pleaded, his voice shaking, "Fuck me. Please." His face was flushed and his hair was a mess around him.

Shion stopped thinking at this point. He was unable to hold back, aggressively fumbling with the condom and roughly slipping his fingers in and out of Nezumi with the other hand. He pulled out his fingers- earning a soft mewl from Nezumi- to finish putting it on.

He quickly pushed himself into the other boy, tensing up at the loud reaction he received. "Nezumi," he whined, "Please be quiet. You don't want anyone to hear us, do you?" The boy beneath him obediently pressed one of his hands against his mouth, trying his best to contain his moans. Shion thrust into him, silently wishing he could bask in Nezumi's cries at full volume. He leaned down to kiss Nezumi's cheek, leaving kisses along his jaw, neck, then chest. As soon as Shion began to lick his skin, Nezumi couldn't contain himself. He bit into his hand at an attempt to stifle his moans, tangling his other hand into Shion's hair. Shion winced when he tugged on his hair, breathing heavily against the other boy's chest.  
Nezumi began to tighten around Shion, panting harder than before, "Shion, I can't-" he struggled to talk between his moans.  
The other boy nodded, "It's okay, do it." he spoke softly between his own heavy breathing. Nezumi was only able to hold himself back for a minute longer after he spoke. He bit down on his hand roughly, tugging on Shion's sheets aggressively. He then let out one last cry before finishing against his boyfriend, getting them both dirty with his come. He fought to catch his breath.

Shion didn't let him have a break. He continued to thrust himself into him persistently, unable to control his lust. It only took one look at the beautiful, exhausted boy beneath him before Shion finished inside Nezumi, trying his best to stay on top of him with shaking arms.

He slowly pulled out of the other, plopping down on Nezumi's chest and receiving a grunt beneath him. Once Shion caught his breath, he asked, "Are you going to lie to me again?"

Nezumi let out a sigh, before smirking and taunting him, "I might if I get the same kind of punishment."  
"Nezumi!" Shion wailed, earning a smile from the boy beneath him. Shion had known all along why Nezumi was avoiding him. About a week ago, some girl in his physics class asked him out on a date, and jealous Nezumi took it to heart. Shion didn't take the situation very seriously at all, considering he wholeheartedly loved Nezumi. He enjoyed seeing Nezumi jealous and pouty, but decided to end his sulking.

Nezumi stopped smiling and cleared his throat softly, "I guess I'll try to lie a little less."

Shion rolled his eyes, cuddling up to the other boy and wrapping his arms around him tightly, "It's a start, I guess." He smiled and kissed his cheek, happy that he would try harder to talk about things that bothered him.


End file.
